


Natsu no Kakera

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Natsu no Kakera

\- Бегом! Скорее!  
Кен неожиданно схватил Мориту за руку и побежал в сторону невысокого холма, вблизи которого Сакамото остановил машину, чтобы группа могла немного передохнуть. Дорога на пляж занимала больше, чем он рассчитывал, а это бесконечное поле, через которое они ехали уже добрых три часа, страшно утомляло.  
\- Эй! Куда ты меня тащишь? - Морита был несколько расстроен тем, что вкуснейшие онигири Нагано вместе с самим Нагано остались у подножия холма. - Да что в тебя вселилось?  
Мияке молчал, стоя на вершине и закрыв глаза, и лишь полной грудью вдыхал свежий летний воздух, наполненный яркими запахами цветов и трав.  
\- У тебя аллергия начнётся, дурак, - Го предпринял безуспешную попытку вернуться к остальным, но Кен лишь крепче сжал его руку.  
\- Давай. Крикни что-нибудь, - голос Кена внезапно стал тихим и спокойным, что было совершенно на него не похоже. - Ты же давно об этом мечтал.  
\- Что?  
\- Дурак ты.  
Мияке улыбнулся и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, прокричал в бесконечную даль поля и дальше, за еле видневшуюся полоску леса, на сколько хватало глаз:  
\- Я люблю Мориту Го!!!  
Довольно неожиданно. Морита стоял некоторое время неподвижно, слушая, как эхо раз за разом повторяет слова его друга.  
\- И что ты, по-твоему, творишь? - смущённая улыбка и лёгкий подзатыльник, как это обычно бывало, а в душе невыразимая благодарность за то, что у него есть Кен.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь.  
Го задумался. Что такого он давно хотел сказать, но не было подходящего повода?  
\- Прямо как те школьники в Гакко, нэ? - рассмеялся Окада, внезапно возникнув между Го и Кеном. - Забавно. А что, если нас тайком снимают?  
\- Ты сегодня слишком много думаешь, Джун, - пробурчал Кен, пока пытался восстановить баланс и справедливость - снова встать рядом с Моритой.  
\- Я хочу уйти из агентства!!! - Голос Окады был значительно сильнее голоса Мияке, отчего эхо звучало достаточно долго, чтобы слова дошли даже до бесконечно болтающего Инохары. Казалось, даже полевые насекомые смолкли под влиянием глубокого и чуть хриплого голоса "младшего брата" группы.  
\- Эй! - на подзатыльник младшенькому Морита сил не пожалел. - Это неправильное признание!  
\- Тебе не нравится с нами? - расстроенно похлопал глазками Кен.  
\- Я хочу сниматься в кино... - Окада как будто не слышал нападок Го и Кена, пребывая в том, другом, мире, куда погрузился благодаря своему неожиданному признанию. Признанию, прежде всего, себе. - И стать профессиональным актёром.  
\- Договорились. Но только после того, как V6 перестанет существовать, - Инохара появился за спинами Камисен так же неожиданно, как и Окада незадолго до него. - А до того момента мы тебя никуда не отпустим, понял?  
\- Хааай, - Джун облокотился на плечо "старшего брата" по-прежнему неотрывно глядя вдаль. - Но я не собирался уходить. Пропасть между желаниями и возможностями здесь слишком велика.  
\- Вот и здорово, Джун-тян. Что же касается меня, то... Я хочу сына!!! - Иноччи прокричал последнюю фразу так старательно, что согнулся в три погибели, чуть не уронив на себя замешкавшегося Окаду, но тот успел вовремя отойти. - И дочку. Но сначала сына... Или обоих сразу?  
\- Слишком много слов, - закатил глаза Кен, после чего попытался захватить Инохару со спины, чтобы вытолкнуть с вершины холма. - Враг в наших рядах! Тонисеновец пробрался на холм Камисен!  
Над полем тут же разнеслись звуки импровизированной игры в царя горы: крики, визги и тонущие во всём этом шуме мольбы Иноччи о пощаде. Но неожиданно один голос перекрыл все остальные:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе!!!  
Морита сам ещё толком не понял, кого же имел в виду: свою девушку, Кена или группу. И вполне правильным казалось пока что оставить эту фразу без уточнения, ведь он слишком любил всех их. Когда-нибудь он обязательно решит, а пока...  
Го с удовольствием впрыгнул в замершую на мгновение кучу из тел Мияке, Окады и Инохары, возобновляя борьбу за право быть царём горы, столь неожиданно ставшей для них особенной.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что они никогда не перестанут быть теми детьми, которых мы увидели в день дебюта, - Нагано ласково улыбался, глядя на "сыновей", возящихся на вершине.  
\- В этом их сила, - ответил Сакамото и приобнял Хироши за плечи. - Важно, чтобы было какое-то постоянство. Например, твои онигири такие же невероятно вкусные, как и двадцать лет назад, и это делает меня счастливым.


End file.
